


in the field, i remember you were incredible

by minigami



Series: james dean on the rain [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, Gen, Multi, Stereotypes, cliches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Dick y Jason van al mismo instituto. Dick es un niño bonito, una estrella del deporte. Tim, una entidad casi invisible, uno de los chavales callados del club de fotografía. Y Jason tiene una chaqueta roja y es lo que muchos llaman un "bala perdida". (Él piensa que no es para tanto)</p>
<p>No se parecen en nada y la mayor parte del tiempo no se soportan, pero se quieren. O algo así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the field, i remember you were incredible

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que pasa cuando me aburro y me da por escuchar The Killers y hablar con gente (*cof*Charles*cof*) vía tuiter sobre Andy, You Are A Star. Es casi un songfic, está lleno de clichés y de estereotipos varios y no puedo prometer ni calidad literaria ni que los personajes estén IC. Básicamente, es como un badfic pero con menos faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Pero estoy de exámenes y esto es genial para desconectar/matar neuronas, así que nada. Si leéis, sólo espero que os lo paséis bien.
> 
>  
> 
> En esta parte: Tim y Dick solían ser amigos. Ya no. Tim se dedica a stalkear a Dick, porque esa es su especialidad (I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi, etc.), Dick no se entera de nada pero tiene feels y quiere ~reconectar~ con su hermano perdido, y Jason es Jason y cotilla y un poquito gilipollas y Tim le parece curioso. (Y Damian es Damian pero sin espadas ni entrenamiento de la Liga de los Asesinos.)
> 
> ENJOY!

 

[ ** "In the field, I remember you were incredible" **   
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQtXxgAAXEk)

 

 

Lo malo de Tim Drake es la rigidez con la que se desenvuelve siempre que tiene que hablar con más de una persona a la vez. Es una característica que se vuelve aún más acusada cuanto más estresante es la situación social.  
Eso quiere decir que verle en una de las pseudo-fiestas para gente rica a las que Dick tiene que acudir de vez en cuando con Bruce es casi doloroso.

No es que sea tímido. Es que lleva a la timidez al nivel de discapacidad, y sinceramente, Dick no lo entiende. Debajo de todas esas capas de introversión, de las sonrisas de compromiso y de la mirada siempre baja, hay muchísimo potencial.  
Potencial que Tim prefiere aprovechar en cosas como conseguir las llaves del aula de fotografía para quedarse hasta las tantas él solo por las tardes, o en manipular de forma descarada al jefe de estudios para que suspenda a los capullos que se estaban metiendo con los de primero.

¿Que cómo sabe Dick todo eso? Muy sencillo.

Conoce al pequeño Tim Drake desde antes de que se mudó a vivir con Bruce, a los diez años. Estaba en el circo la noche en que murieron sus padres, son vecinos, y cuando eran más pequeños solían jugar juntos.  
Luego pasó el instituto y la adolescencia, y se alejaron. Ahora son poco más que conocidos. Y no debería sentirse dolido, pero el caso es que a Dick le molesta ser tratado con la misma educación y con el mismo falso interés que Tim reserva para todo el mundo.

Y quizá sea culpa suya. Pero verse relegado al estatus de "alguien a quien solía conocer", a tener que saber qué es de su vida por lo que dicen los demás, duele de todas formas.

Cuando termina la fiesta, Dick ve alejarse a Tim, acompañado de su padre. Es su último año de instituto. Queda menos de medio año para llegar a final de curso. Ya va siendo hora de acabar con todo esto de hacer como que no se conocen.  
Toma la decisión en un segundo, y le hace querer saltar en el sitio, le pinta una sonrisa en la cara que provoca una mirada llena de una mezcla de desprecio y curiosidad por parte de Damian, su hermanastro y el niño de diez años más cabrón del mundo, que está a a su lado.

Dick amaga un abrazo, y Damian se da la vuelta y echa a correr. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Dick sale detras él.

 

 

o O o

  
  


Tim come siempre en las gradas que miran a los campos de fútbol, al menos los días en los que no llueve mucho. A veces acompañado, casi siempre solo, ha cronometrado su horario para estar presente durante las dos vueltas al campo que dan los del equipo de gimnasia deportiva.  
Hace años que Tim y Dick no mantienen una conversación de más de tres frases, pero hay costumbres difíciles de perder.  
Y Tim sigue echándole de menos.

Resulta difícil, eso de verle casi todos los días - porque Dick está en todas partes; es una entidad omnisciente que te persigue como un fantasma - y tener que hacer como que los años que pasaron jugando a los superhéroes en los jardines de Wayne Manor nunca existieron sigue siendo tan duro como siempre.  
Solía ser el héroe de Tim, cuando era más pequeño. El hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Sin embargo, a Tim la felicidad nunca le dura demasiado.   
Y ya no son nada.

Y Tim tiene suerte de que nadie parezca prestarle atención, porque sabe que eso que hace de mirarle fijamente no es normal, pero no puede evitarlo.

(A veces, el mundo sólo necesita una excusa.)  
  
\- Te llamas Drake, ¿no? - Jason Todd. Siempre se le olvida que suele estar por ahí. Es un chico de segundo, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos de un azul verdoso que parece incapaz de decidirse por un matiz concreto. Tiene fama de problema con patas, pero Tim nunca ha hablado con él. Le cuelga un cigarrillo a medio fumar del labio, y las palabras le salen deformadas, casi imposibles de entender.

\- Sí. ¿Por? - Todd se sienta a su lado, en el banco de madera blanca. este rechina bajo su peso cuando se mueve en busca de una posición más cómoda. Tim se tensa. Porque Jason Todd no es de los que van pegando a los que son más pequeños que él sin razón, pero también es impredecible, y a Tim le faltan veinte centímetros y varios chutes de hormonas para alcanzar aunque sea la mitad de su tamaño.

Parece que lo que está pensando se le ve en la cara, porque Todd niega, su cara una mueca  de diversión apenas disimulada, mientras pega una calada al cigarro. Jason exhala, y Tim se encuentra envuelto en una nube que le hace toser.

Siempre ha odiado el olor del tabaco.

Intenta disipar el humo con la mano, y Jason le dedica una sonrisa de medio lado que le da ganas a Tim de empujarle gradas abajo.

\- ¿Te molesta el humo?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - puede que se esté ganando una paliza, pero no piensa quedarse callado.

Durante unos instantes, ambos mantienen una especie de duelo de miradas, aunque Tim no está muy seguro de por qué están luchando, exactamente.

Finalmente, Jason deja salir una carcajada, más similar a un ladrido que a otra cosa, y le revuelve el pelo con la mano que no sujeta el cigarrillo. Tim se escabulle, el ceño fruncido y muy desconcertado.  
L contempla, una ceja alzada, mientras Jason tira el cigarrillo por ahí y le sonríe, la mueca algo torcida pero sincera. Se encuentra devolviéndole la sonrisa, sorprendido, sus mejillas algo coloreadas, porque.

Bueno.

Jason Todd está... bien. Guapo. Cuando sonríe así, como si lo sintiera de verdad.

Y ese es el tipo de pensamientos que tiene que intentar no pensar mientras está en el instituto, porque no es socialmente aceptable y se le nota en la cara.

Y  ya están las cosas bastante tensas con su padre como para añadir algo así.

(Y tiene miedo. Eso también.)

Si Jason ve algo, lo oculta muy bien.

\- ¿Quieres algo?

Todd se encoge de hombros. Comienza a juguetear con los hilos del agujero que tiene en la rodilla derecha de los vaqueros. Mira al equipo de atletismo, que calienta a uno de los lados del campo de fútbol.

\- Me aburro.

\- Ya. - ¿y?

\- Estás en mi clase de cálculo.

A pesar de ser un alumno de primero, Tim está en segundo de Cálculo. La culpa es de su padre. Podría estar en tercero, si quisiera, pero realmente le da igual.

No le gusta llamar la atención.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en la de tercero?

¿Qué?

\- Que por qué no estás en la de tercero. Joder, ni que estuvieras sordo, chaval - Tim tiene la sensación de que Jason se lo está pasando estupendamente.

\- Porque no - y porque no es asunto tuyo.

¿Pero cuál es su problema? Tim le contempla por el rabillo del ojo, los ojos algo entrecerrados, afectando indiferencia.  
\- ¿Alguna razón en especial para estar espiando al equipo de gimnasia, además del hecho  en sí?

Eso le pilla por sorpresa. Tim mira a Jason directamente, esforzándose en convertir su cara en una máscara de incomprensión.

No es demasiado complicado. No tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. Jason Todd es un tío muy, muy extraño.

Jason le devuelve la mirada, poco impresionado, y sonríe - de nuevo - de medio lado. De pronto, su fama de bocazas y de gilipollas cobra mucho más sentido.

\- Que si conoces a alguien - y alza las cejas, los ojos muy abiertos. La inocencia personificada. (¿A qué te crees que me refería?)

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Algo así?

\- Mira, Todd, no es por ser desagradable, - excepto que, en realidad, lo es - pero no creo que sea asunto tuyo.

Y de nuevo con las miradas. La postura de jason ha cambiado, y ahora está de medio lado en el asiento, una pierna a cada lado del banco y las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera roja. Jason le observa con el ceño algo fruncido, como si fuera una palabra cuyo significado no alcanzara a entender del todo, el pelo algo erizado debido a la fría humedad del día de enero.  
Tim se estremece en el interior de su chaqueta, y arquea una ceja - la izquierda. Puede hacerlo con las dos, porque algo se le tenía que dar bien,  pero suele ser la izquierda -, interrogante.

\- Eh, Tim - durante un segundo, este cree que se ha imaginado la voz. Se gira, y allí está. Dick. Las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, y el pelo ligeramente pegado a la frente debido al sudor y a la humedad. Tim parpadea un par de veces, y luego siente un calor inconfundible subirle por el cuello. Intenta no mirar a Jason, no mirar a Dick. Baja los ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tim se encoge de hombros, y resultaría más creíble si consiguiera alzar la vista, así que lo hace y se esfuerza para no balbucear - Nada. Comer.

\- Parece que conoce a alguien - y ahí está Jason, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

Tim va a empujarle. Va a empujarle desde la última grada y va a asegurarse de que Jason Todd se abre la cabeza contra el suelo y no vuelve a levantarse.

Y sus intenciones probablemente pueden leerse en la mirada que le dedica, porque el muy gilipollas se echa a reír, y tendría una risa bonita si Tim no quisiera matarle ahora mismo. Dick les contempla, sin entender nada pero con una sonrisa insinuándose en las esquinas de sus labios.

\- Bueno. Me conoce a mí.

Ah, ¿sí? ¿Desde cuando?

Y, de nuevo, la mezcla de sorpresa y amargura se debe de leer en su rostro, porque Dick baja la vista, avergonzado y algo desafiante. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Tim, se muerde los labios. - ¿No?

Tim no sabe qué contestar.

Los segundos se extienden, se alargan, y comienza a encontrar un placer casi salvaje en la expresión incómoda que ha tomado posesión del rostro de Dick cuando su entrenadora le llama, impaciente, desde el campo.  
Dick no obedece inmediatamente. Tim decide ignorarle y comienza a recoger los restos de su comida. Se vuelve a mirar a Jason, que lleva un rato sorprendentemente callado. Este alza las cejas, "¿Qué?", y Tim bufa antes de mover la cabeza y seguir con lo suyo.

Jason Todd es jodidamente difícil de entender.

\- Tim - no sabe a qué está jugando Dick, pero evidentemente aún no se ha dado por vencido. Para variar. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, es como un perro con un hueso.

\- Qué. - si a Dick le desanima el tono, no lo demuestra.

\- Nos vemos. - parece que espera una respuesta.

(¿Cuándo se volvió su día tan surrealista?)

\- ¿Vale... ? - Tim no puede evitar convertir la respuesta en una pregunta. Sin embargo, parece que es suficiente. Dick le dedica una sonrisa reluciente, de esas de anuncio de dentrífico que además son de verdad, y Tim falla totalmente a la hora de no devolvérsela.

La de Dick se ensancha aún más, y luego echa a correr hacia donde le espera su entrenadora, cuya expresión severa se deshace en cuanto Dick comienza a hablar con ella.

Tim entiende a la pobre mujer. No tiene ninguna oportunidad.

\- Conque Dick Grayson, eh.

\- A qué te refieres - Tim está empezando a darse cuenta de que Jason Todd es mucho, mucho más que lo que la gente cree. Más inteligente y más impredecible.

\- ¿De verdad os conocéis? - y parece realmente curioso. Tim duda medio segundo antes de contestar.

\- Solíamos ser amigos. Y somos vecinos.

\- Oh.

Y no pregunta más. Tim se alegra, porque tiene la sensación de que acabaría diciendo más de lo que debería.

  
  


o O o

 

Jason observa a Tim, a Drake, bajar por las escaleras de las gradas.  
Es un chico algo raro. Lleno de secretos, con una mente de esas que sólo tienen los genios y los locos. Jason está bastante seguro de que, si quisiera, podría haberse graduado ya.

Se mueve con una mezcla de seguridad en sí mismo e incomodidad, y, a pesar de que el chaval es de bolsillo, esos ojos azul oscuro que tiene le hacen pensarse dos veces eso de buscarse problemas con él. Brillan de inteligencia contenida, y todo lo analizan. Descomponen todo lo que ven, estudian sus partes y luego vuelven a montarlo.

Es entretenido jugar con él, aunque Jason está bastante seguro de que Tim ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.

Luego está Dick Grayson.

Es uno de los niños bonitos del instituto, y, por lo que parece, un buen tío. Bueno de verdad. Bastante inteligente, atractivo, agradable, la estrella del equipo de gimnasia deportiva.  
A Jason no le cae demasiado bien. Demasiado perfecto, demasiado encantador. Se nota que lo ha tenido todo sin ganárselo, y por eso se esfuerza en no creérselo.

A veces piensa que le odia.

Se pregunta qué tipo de relación tendrían él y Tim Drake antes de que pasara lo que sea que pasó. Se pregunta si Tim le contestaría si se lo plantea.

 

 

(Es curioso, pero cree que sí)

 

**Author's Note:**

> La madre de Tim está muerta, pero su padre no.  
> Sin embargo, hasta hace poco su padre se pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que dentro. Luego tuvo un accidente, en el que casi muere, y en un ataque de paternidad que le llegó con retraso empezó a pasar más tiempo en casa.  
> A ambos les está costando acostumbrarse.
> 
> Por otro lado, Dick tiene 17, Jason tiene 16, Tim tiene 15, y Damian tiene 10. (Canon, qué canon. I do what I want, Thor!)


End file.
